


A different kind of stainless steel

by little_dhampir



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: First Kiss, Kinktober Day 2 - Sounding, M/M, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: After finding out about sounding as a sexual practice, Randall really wants to try it. Hamish just really wants to try Randall.
Relationships: Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949383
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	A different kind of stainless steel

**Author's Note:**

> What better time to write for a new ship than Kinktober? Also this turned out to be a bit longer than I planed for it to be lol XD

The first time Randall heard of sounding was not on a porn site, it was actually in one of his lectures. His professor, a man in his 80s from the looks of it, talked about catheters and other pee related stuff when he mentioned it and someone to Randall’s right muttered and in porn when they talked about the medical practice. 

Being quite adventurous in bed himself, Randall searched for it the next time he had some alone time. There weren’t many hits on pornhub but the few videos he found sent shivers down his body. It would have been embarrassing how fast he came while watching them if he weren’t so worked up already just from seeing some guy's urethra getting teased and stretched.

Randall knew he enjoyed having his cockhead played with, and he still vividly remembered that one hookup where the guy basically had just licked the slit till Randall had exploded all over his tongue.

Once his heart rate had calmed enough for him to think again, he went on a research spree. As a medical student he knew the risks of shoving something in your penis, but as a werewolf, he couldn’t help but shrug, knowing there wasn’t much damage he could do that wouldn’t heal. Before he knew it he was on a website selling all kinds of kinky stuff and the tiniest kit they sold with three different sounds was in his basket.

The next two weeks Randall spent nearly every waking hour waiting for his order to arrive. The website had said it would be delivered in an inconspicuous looking parcel, still, he nearly jumped the mail man every time he saw him, hoping to get his hands on his newest toys before anyone could find out what he was waiting for. 

On day fifteen Randall came back to the house, exhausted from the exam he had had that day and the late night cramming session the previous night, when Hamish immediately handed him a drink.

“Thanks Ham,” Randall said, too tired even to think of a funny nickname for the blond man.

Hamish only rolled his eyes and took a sip from his own glass.

“So I ordered some new cocktail spoons. I thought they arrived earlier but turns out I just didn’t read the name on the delivery.”

Hamish grabbed a box from where it was hidden behind the bar and handed it to the other man. Randall gulped.

“I mean they are stainless steel, just not the stainless steel I had ordered,” Hamish said and Randall quickly took the box from the other man's hand, too busy staring at the wall to even look at it.

“Did you…?” he asked. He didn’t mind his pack to know he had a sex life, being a werewolf meant hearing too much anyway, but it was differant when it was something kinky that Randall clearly had bought for his own pleasure.

“I wouldn’t know they are not my spoons if I hadn’t,” Hamish deadpanned. “You know, I’m not really surprised a box of toys got delivered to the house, I just didn’t think it would be a box of sounds. Aren’t they kind of dangerous?”

“So is being a werewolf. And being in the Order,” Randall said, trying to sound more confident than he felt in that moment.

“Sure, but are you really sure you should try them by yourself? In case something goes wrong or doesn’t feel right. Or do you have someone to try them with? I just assumed you didn't. I haven’t seen anyone sneaking out of your bedroom in quite some while now.”

How could Randall explain that the reason for that was that he had realised after his last hookup, he would prefer waking up with someone next to him instead of alone? And that he would really like that someone to be Hamish? Randall had realised some months ago that he had developed feelings for the other man that had definitely nothing to do with friendship and brotherhood.

“Randall? You don’t have to tell me. It’s just, we’ve always been kinda open about this kind of stuff and I don’t want you to feel ashamed for having needs. Even if they are kind of kinky.”

“How did you even know what they are? Did you google them?” Randall asked instead of replying to any of Hamish’s questions.

“I might have seen them in a video once.”

That made Randall chuckle.

“In a video?” he asked, faking innocence.

“Yeah a video. A porn video,” Hamish added, suddenly looking less unbothered than usual.

“And did you like what you saw?” 

Randall didn’t know why, but all of a sudden there was hope blossoming in his chest. Hope, he wouldn’t have to do this alone, hope, Hamish felt the same way he did. 

“To be honest, it was kind of hot,” Hamish confessed, before he added: “Not that I want something shoved in my dick but it was really hot how blissed out the guy looked. Like, this other guy had all the power over him. He could have hurt him so easily but instead he chose to give him pleasure.”

Randall didn’t know which of Hamish’s words made him do it, but just as the last one had left the blond man’s lips, Randall crashed into him, Hamish’s mouth hot against his own. The kiss was hungry, like only two werewolves could be, a power struggle Randall was only too happy to lose. Surrendering himself to his leader, he opened his lips willingly for Hamish’s tongue. The box was caught between their bodies, poking in Randall’s belly. Hamish’s hands were buried in his hair, holding him in place even though Randall had no intention of moving away.

Too soon they had to break apart to breathe. Hamish used the grip he had on Randall’s head to pull their foreheads together and Randall sighed, happy to still feel the other man close. His cock was hard and throbbing in his pants and even though he couldn’t feel Hamish’s body against his own, thanks to the box he still had in his hands, he was sure the blond werewolf wasn’t faring any better.

“Does that mean…” Randall tried to ask, his mind fogged with lust.

“Yes I’m going to try those sounds on you,” Hamish answered, not waiting for Randall to finish his sentence.

“We need to clean them in hot water first,” Randall said. He was nearly delirious with lust but he also knew, even as a werewolf, he shouldn’t risk putting something inside his body that hadn’t properly been cleaned beforehand.

“I might have done that already while you were writing your exam,” Hamish confessed, a smug grin on his face.

“So what are we waiting for?” Randall asked and Hamish laughed.

“Sounds like someone is quite eager here.”

He took a step back and took the younger man’s hand, leading Randall out of the living room and up the stairs towards his own bedroom. Hamish’s room was much more cleaner than his, the bed freshly made and comfortable looking with dark blue bedding. Before he knew it, Hamish was kissing him again, hungrily, as if he wanted to devour his lover. 

Randall’s hands dropped the box, which landed with a soft thud on the bed, and touched the other man instead. This close to one another Randall could feel he was not the only one turned on. He was rutting helplessly against Hamish, their crotches pressed together, as their kisses grew hotter and hotter. 

Randall could feel Hamish’s hands on his chest, suddenly pushing him back and on the bed. The box poked him into his hip but Randall didn’t mind when Hamish crawled on top of him, moving their bodies till they were both lying on the soft mattress. Hamish quickly started to undress Randall, whose clothes were flying through the room and landing on some otherwise pristine surface. 

Randall helped Hamish get rid of his jeans, hissing when Hamish’s hand grazed his erection. He was yearning to feel the other man’s kisses again but Hamish was too busy getting his hands on Randall, touching his cock and jerking it once, twice. Randall thought he should feel embarrassed how much precome he was leaking but the look in Hamish’s eyes when the scent of Randall’s lust reached his nostrils gave him all the confidence he needed.

“Hamish,” he moaned, his hand searching blindly for the box until he found it. Hamish sat up next to him, still fully clothed but with tented pants, and let go of Randall's erection in favour of taking the box from him.

“I need you to trust me,” he said as he opened the box and Randall finally saw his order for the first time. He knew the sounds were the smallest collection the website sold, still, seeing them in person made him gulp. The thought of the cold metal touching his slit, of pushing into the hole that had never been stimulated like that before, excited and scared him.

“I do. You know I do. I trust you with my life.” 

It was the truth. Even before tonight, there was no one he trusted as much as Hamish. Hamish was his best friend, his brother, his family. And now he was also his lover.

Turning to the nightstand, Hamish quickly opened the bottom drawer and returned to Randall’s side with a bottle of lube in his hands. He took a sound from the box, the smallest of the three, and showed it to Randall.

“That one okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Randall answered, out of breath. 

“Okay, I need you to hold still. Are you comfortable or do you need another pillow? I want to make this as good as possible for you, so you need to tell me when something hurts.”

“It’s okay Hamish. I’m okay. I know you won’t hurt me.”

“Not on purpose,” Hamish said and quickly leaned down to press a kiss against Randall’s lips. The kiss was just a quick peck, sweet and nearly innocent despite the position they were currently in. It was the kind of kiss Randall had dreamed of one day receiving from the other man.

Sitting back up again, Hamish opened the bottle of lube and squirted some on the metal. A drop immediately landed on Randall’s thigh instead as Hamish covered the whole sound with the sticky liquid. Putting the bottle down, he used one hand to touch Randall’s cock again, jerking it till it grew even harder in his hand.

“Are you ready?” he asked one last time and when Randall told him yes, he finally lowered the metal rod till it touched the head of Randall’s erect cock. It was cold, the icy feeling of it sending shockwaves of pleasure through Randall's body. For a moment or two Hamish only circled the head with the cold metal, teasing Randall till the other man wanted to shout and beg for more. Suddenly the sound pressed against the slit, not pushing in but moving against the most sensitive hole of Randall’s body.

Randall moaned, loudly, waiting for the pleasure to ebb down and let him breathe but it never did. When he finally got used to the sensation, he could all of a sudden feel the metal press in just a little bit. The stretch was a completely new sensation, unlike anything he had ever known before. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he muttered as he felt the sound move inside his cock, pushing in only a centimeter or two and pulling back out. The feeling of something fucking his erection was amazing and out of this world.

Hamish moved the rod slowly, his eyes, burning with desire, jumped between Randall's face and his dick, making sure what he did was okay. 

"More," Randall begged once he got used to feeling stretched. 

Hamish followed the request and slowly pushed in further. Randall’s eyes rolled back with pleasure as he felt, and watched, the metal slowly sinking all the way in till nothing but the tiny nob at the end was visible. He could see how stretched his hole was, his slit dripping with precome and lube. Even in his wildest dreams, Randall had never thought he could feel this way. 

"Look at you. Look at how amazing you are taking that sound. It's all the way in. I can feel it when I touch your cock. Does it feel as good for you as it looks?" Hamish asked, his eyes now fully trained on the younger man's weeping erection. 

"Yes," Randall whimpered. "Yes it does. It feels so. God, Hamish it feels so full. But in a good way, the best way. I can't even describe it." 

Randall really couldn't. There was nothing he could compare this feeling of fullness with. He felt like he could come just from this, he was already so close and the hungry look in Hamish's eyes didn't help him hold back either. 

As if he could read Randall's thoughts, Hamish started moving the sound again. Slowly jerking the younger man's cock with one hand and moving the sound with the other, Hamish did everything in his power to make Randall fall apart. 

"Please, please, please Hamish," Randall moaned, not even sure what he was begging for, only knowing he needed more. 

"It's okay. I've got you. I'm going to make you feel so good, I'm going to make you come. Cum for me now," Hamish's voice demanded and he pulled the whole sound out in one go. 

The sensation in combination of Hamish's words was too much. With a shout, he fell apart the second the sound slipped from his slit. Pleasure and pain erupted inside of him as cum shot from the abused hole, covering his belly and Hamish's hand. Hamish jerked him through it, his fist tight around the throbbing flesh. 

Randall didn't know how much time passed before his climax came to an end, his whole body shaking and sweaty. 

"That was…" he tried saying, his voice hoarse and out of breath. 

"So hot," Hamish ended the sentence for him. He quickly pulled down his own trousers and jerked his cock for only a few seconds before his own orgasm hit him and his cum mixed with Randall’s. 

"Relax," Hamish said, his voice just as breathy as the other man's. "Let me take care of everything and then we can take a nap." 

Randall couldn't protest even if he wanted to; the exhaustion and excitement of the last few hours wore him down. As he curled in on himself and closed his eyes he heard Hamish rummage around beside him. A soft, wet towel washed him quickly before a redressed Hamish finally crawled in bed with him, pulling Randall close for some cuddles. 

Maybe this time, Randall thought to himself just before he fell asleep, he would finally not wake up alone.


End file.
